


I'd Look Good On You

by Anonymous



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, three separate times where freddie calls jim daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He really doesn't mean to say it. It just slips out in the heat of the moment, and somehow it sticks.





	I'd Look Good On You

Freddie had frozen the first time it had slipped from his lips. He was sat in Jim’s lap, three fingers torturing his prostate, moaning into Jim’s mouth. He was grinding down, riding the fingers like his life depended on it, his head tilted back with his hair brushing against his shoulder-blades. Jim was composed, enjoying the show, while Freddie was falling apart between his hands. Those large hands had come to smooth over his bare chest, pinching a nipple quickly before nails were in his shoulders, making him moan out loud. It was so good, _so good_ , a perfect compliment to the lazy afternoon that they’d been having, but it wasn’t quite enough.

 

Freddie had always been vocal in bed, downright loud when he forgot how to form sentences. He was so demanding, wanting to be wound up in all the right ways, wanting to be neglected and lathered in attention at the same time. He’d been whining, moaning, desperate for another finger, desperate to be filled just a little more. When he’d said _please, daddy, please-_ both men had paused, a flush rising over Freddie’s cheeks and chest.

 

Jim was dumbfounded for a second, but he found himself losing his composition quickly. That word was so sinful on Freddie’s lips, accompanied by a whining cry as he was given a fourth finger, his back arching so beautifully. Jim repositioned them slightly, settling Freddie against his cock so he could feel how hard he was, and delighted in the moan he got in response.

 

“You sound gorgeous.” He murmured against Freddie’s throat, his voice shaking. He sped up the movements of his hand, feeling Freddie’s thighs starting to twitch in an oh-so-familiar way, watching as he bounced his hips lightly. “C’mon, baby, keep talking. Don’t stop for me now.” He purred, his other hand forming a tight fist around Freddie’s cock.

 

“Daddy-” Freddie had gasped again, thrusting so desperately into the friction of Jim’s hand. “Oh, daddy, please- feels so good-” He moaned out, grabbing onto Jim’s shoulders to give himself more leverage, letting him fuck into Jim’s hand and then back onto his cock. This had only ever started out as prep, but Jim wanted to watch him fall apart there in his lap. The name made him shudder, made him realise how much power he had in that moment.

 

He watched as Freddie’s eyes slipped shut, realising that Jim wasn’t stopping any time soon. He tilted his head right back, moaning obscenely at the ceiling, thrusting again into Jim’s hand. The sweat covering his body made him sparkle in the dim light of the lounge, made him catch the light at all the right angles. “Please let me come.” Freddie begged, slipping one hand off of Jim’s shoulder to tug at his hair instead. “Daddy, please- I’ll be so good for you, daddy, I promise-” He shook his hair from his face, exposing the long column of his throat.

 

“Go ahead, baby.” Jim murmured roughly. He kept working his hands, watching as the beautifully composed Freddie Mercury fell apart in his lap. He let out a long moan, bouncing his hips twice more before shuddering and coming over Jim’s hand and shirt. Jim groaned as he watched him, watched the roll of the muscles throughout his body, and felt the way that Freddie kept rocking himself through it. That rocking went straight to Jim’s cock, making him thrust up impatiently. “Come on, doll, it’s daddy’s turn now.” He growled.

 

\---

 

When Freddie had realised that Jim was equally into the names, he was delighted. They confined the names to bed, to the nights that Freddie needed to be pinned down and made to see stars, to the times where he needed to be dominated. However, Freddie was the one who wanted to experiment more with them, to see how far he could push them.

 

He slipped behind Jim as he stood at the dressing room mirror. “You look beautiful, daddy.” He murmured, keeping his voice low and private between the two of them. The other boys were in the room with them, chatting idly and ignoring the couple in the corner.

 

“Freddie-” Jim warned, but he could see from the dangerous look in Freddie’s eyes that a storm was coming. His hair was still a little damp from his shower, curling so irresistibly around his face.

 

“What is it, daddy?” He asked, his voice artificially innocent. Jim growled and picked him up, sitting him on the makeup bench in the corner. He grabbed Freddie’s hair with one hand and came up to kiss him heatedly, feeling Freddie whine and try to pull him closer.

 

John coughed awkwardly from beside them. Before he could begin to explain, Freddie was off the bench, pulling Jim behind him to his own dressing room. He pushed Jim down on the couch, climbing straight back into his lap and going straight for the fastening on his jeans.

 

“You haven’t even closed the door.” Jim murmured against his throat, tugging off Freddie’s shirt quickly.

 

“Don’t care.” Freddie responded breathlessly, getting a hand around Jim as soon as he got his jeans open. Jim cursed and thrusted into Freddie’s hand, letting out a groan.

 

“C’mon, doll, get your fucking trousers off.” He murmured, pulling at them impatiently. The hand around him was quick, insistent, wrenching animalistic noises from him. “Be a good boy.” He murmured, watching a demure smile cross Freddie’s face. He stood up quickly and kicked off his jeans, settling back into Jim’s lap quickly.

 

“Daddy-” Freddie gasped as a hand went straight to his hole, betraying his secret.

 

“You fucking prepped yourself in the shower.” Jim groaned. “That’s why you were so eager. You’ve been fucking yourself on your fingers.” He smirked as Freddie grabbed the lube bottle from his bag, thrusting it into Jim’s hand. “What were you thinking about?”

 

Freddie moaned as he watched Jim slick up his cock. “That time we fucked in the dressing room.” He admitted. His voice cracked as Jim started to push in slowly. “When we left the door open, when we knew anybody could walk in and see us-” He moaned as he settled inside him.

 

“I think you should do the work, princess, seeing as you’re the one who’s so desperate.” Jim murmured, kissing him slowly as Freddie rolled his hips. Freddie always found it hard without hands on his hips, and Jim liked to watch him get frustrated, unable to get himself into the rhythm that felt good.

 

“Daddy-” Freddie whined, trying to tug his hands into place. “Daddy, please, you gotta help me-” He was insistent, rocking his hips as best he could, unable to hit his spot right.

 

Jim brought a hand up to roughly tug his hair back, feeling how he squirmed in his lap. He held back his moan, not wanting to grant Freddie the satisfaction of seeing how much it affected him. Freddie’s moan was high-pitched in response. “I don’t have to help you, sweetheart.” Jim’s voice was threatening. “I could fuck you as hard as I please, and send you onstage like this.” Freddie gasped in response, trying harder to roll his hips. “You like that idea? All those thousands of people seeing you like this, seeing you begging for a cock? Seeing you fall apart before we’ve even done anything?”

 

Freddie closed his eyes, ignoring the burn in his thighs as he started to move faster. Jim chastised him with a click of the tongue. “That’s not how you like it, Mr Mercury. You know it.”

 

Freddie whined in response, forgetting all about the open door. “Please help me.” His voice cracked. “Please, please, daddy, help me- I need you-” He whimpered.

 

Two hands came to Freddie’s hips, guiding him into a regular rhythm that had him panting in seconds. He cried out as Jim thrusted up into his prostate, falling forwards with his hands on his chest, being anchored there in a firm grip as Jim thrusted up into that spot. “That’s it, doll, isn’t it?” Jim sounded fucked out already. “That’s what you like. Like me to hold you down.” He groaned as Freddie clenched, his own head falling back momentarily.

 

Freddie moved with Jim’s hands, moaning in a broken voice as each movement was punctuated by a thrust of Jim’s hips. The friction was so intense, so much more intense than he was used to; Jim didn’t often pin him there for so long, submit him to such torture on his nerves. He had him shaking, moaning, unable to stop his movements.

 

“You look like you’re losing your mind.” Jim groaned, feeling himself start to get closer. “Feels good, doesn’t it, doll? Feels good to be controlled.”

 

Freddie’s eyes came open slowly; he belatedly realised that he was facing the door, his waist downwards blocked from view by the back of the sofa. He met eyes with Roger, who was staring at Freddie, locked onto the now-fast movements that were making him come apart at the seams. Freddie moaned again, unable to look away from Roger’s face, and his cock throbbed between them. “Daddy-” He gasped, gripping Jim’s hair with one hand as he bounced erratically. “Daddy, can’t hold it-” He moaned loudly as Jim thrusted up more forcefully, as though the friction could get any better.

 

His orgasm hit him hard, his eyes first on Roger and then squeezed shut, crying out as Jim fucked into him to chase his own release. His voice was hoarse, he was vaguely aware that everyone in the damn building must be able to hear him having his brains fucked out, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He clenched with each shock, each one accompanied by a moan from Jim.

 

Jim wrapped a hand around Freddie, making him almost scream from the sensation. “You gonna come again for me, princess?” His voice was rough as he jerked him off quickly. Freddie was caught between his sensitivity and the overwhelming urge to thrust into Jim’s hand, his hips twitching back and forth as he felt Jim drive him right back there again in only a few seconds.

 

He cried out as Jim fucked up hard and came inside him, finally letting himself spill over Jim’s hand. His mind blanked out, all he could feel was the pleasure that sparked through his veins. He gasped for breath, feeling those hands soothing over the muscles in his thighs, tethering him to the ground again.

 

\---

 

Jim loved to treat Freddie. Life is about enjoying the small things, he believed.

 

He woke up to a mouth around his cock, sucking slowly, luring Freddie out of the warmth of his sleep and into the warmth burning in his gut. “Fuck-” Freddie moaned, throwing an arm over his face to block it from the early morning sunshine, the other hand tangling in Jim’s hair. His hips thrust lazily, trying to gauge how close he was already.

 

“Good morning, princess.” Jim murmured, slowly trailing his tongue over the underside of Freddie’s cock. “You were grinding against me.” He wrapped his hand around him, working him slowly. Freddie’s breath caught in his throat, recognising the dominance in the tone of his voice.

 

“Good dream.” Freddie murmured, hooking a leg over Jim’s shoulder. Another hand came up to his thighs, squeezing the flesh there gently. “Something a little like this, actually.” He murmured, rocking his hips slightly in time with the lazy pace of his hand.

 

He moaned as lips touched the head of his cock gently, his eyes closing of his own accord. “Oh, daddy…” He sighed as Jim swallowed him back down again. Jim loved the name, loved Freddie’s state of mind that accompanied it. He bobbed his head slowly, feeling Freddie throb on his tongue; both hands came to his thighs now, spreading his legs carefully.

 

Freddie propped himself up on one elbow to watch Jim, moaning as the two hands pinned his hips down, stopping them from rocking as he took Freddie deeper. “Daddy- that’s so good-” He tugged lightly on Jim’s hair, feeling the groan that he got in response. “You’re so good- treat me so well-” His voice became higher as he edged towards his climax, having been halfway there since his dream. He let his hand move over Jim’s cheek, feeling himself inside Jim’s mouth, and groaned when he hollowed his cheeks.

 

“You’re gonna make me come.” Freddie arched his back, falling back onto his shoulders as his other hand grabbed onto Jim’s hair. “Oh, fuck-” He gasped for air, turning to bury his face in the pillow beside him. It smelled of sex and Jim, making him groan. “Oh, daddy, please-” His brought his other leg over Jim’s back, crossing them behind his neck to bring him closer.

 

Jim hummed in acquiescence, taking him right to the back of his throat as Freddie let out a pitchy moan. The man trembled as he clung to his edge, trying to make himself last even momentarily long.

 

Then he was coming, shouting at the ceiling, threatening to shake out of his own skin. Jim swallowed it down, smirking in pride at the mess he’d made of Freddie, at the small things he could do with a clever tongue that would drive him to insanity. Freddie slowly relaxed his legs and tugged Jim up, kissing him lazily, tasting himself on Jim’s lips. “I love you.” He turned his head to the side and gasped for breath, still shuddering from the aftershocks.

 

“I love you too.” Jim smiled, petting a hand through Freddie’s hair. “Good morning, doll.”


End file.
